1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shielded connector in which a braided conductor is fastened and electrically connected to a shield shell by a shield ring.
2. Description of the Related Art
A shielded connector is used as a connector for a wire harness in a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV), an electric vehicle (EV), or the like. A shielded connector includes: terminal-equipped electric wires in each of which a terminal is connected to an end portion of the wire; a housing which contains the terminals of the terminal-equipped wires; a shield shell which is attached to the housing; a braided conductor which is externally attached to the wires; and a shield ring which cooperates with the shield shell to clamp the braided conductor therebetween, and which is swaged to be electrically connectable to the shield shell (see JP-A-2009-87902 and JP-A-2005-339933).